


Irrepressible Desires

by Symone_Nicole



Series: Me & You [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Community: smut_tuesdays, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Winter Cup, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/pseuds/Symone_Nicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irrepressible is defined as not being able to control or restrain. Desire is defined as a strong wish or want. Irrepressible Desires is something that Hanamiya Makoto and Kiyoshi Teppei know very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irrepressible Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter has been reviewed and updated as of 10-1-2016.

After their well deserved victory the Seirin team walks out of the locker room  in high spirits, even though they may be a just a little bit sore from the intense match against Rakuzan. As they reached towards the doors to leave the stadium, Kiyoshi Teppei frantically searches through his bag and stops behinds his teammates.

 

“Is something wrong, Teppei?” Riko stated as she looked back at the tall center.

 

“I left something in the locker room,” he slightly groaned, “I’m going to go back to get it.”

 

“Hurry up you idiot!” Hyuuga stated as he slapped Kiyoshi hard on the back.

 

“Just head to the restaurant first,” Kiyoshi stated as he put his bag across his shoulder, “just text me where and I will meet you guys there.”

 

“Are you sure?” Riko asked her eyebrows squinching together.

 

“Yeah, we want to get some seats before any places become crowded,” Kiyoshi stated before he turned around. He put his arm in the air and waved, “See ya!”

 

Kiyoshi quickly navigated through the less packed crowd until he made it near the locker room door. However, Kiyoshi Teppei walked straight passed the locker room door and he turned left down a near corridor. He stopped in front of a men’s restroom that has a ‘closed’ sign taped on the front. He knocks on the door six times in a specific rhythm. The bathroom door lock unclicks and Hanamiya Makoto peeks his face through the crack door and he looks over Kiyoshi’s body with a devious smile  across his face. 

 

Hanamiya reaches and grabs Kiyoshi by his shirt, “get your ass in here now,” he demanded as he pulled Kiyoshi through the door. Hanamiya quickly presses himself onto Kiyoshi as he lifts up on the tips of his toes and he took Kiyoshi’s lips in a hungry, and desperate, kiss. Kiyoshi closed his eyes and returned the kiss as his right hand went straight into Hanamiya’s hair, pulling slightly on small handfuls of hair, as his left hand went behind him and relocked the bathroom door. Hanamiya’s tongue enters Kiyoshi’s mouth, wrapping around the taller man’s tongue as both of Kiyoshi’s hands rub down the bad boy’s back, pulling him closer. 

 

While they continue to make out with each other, Kiyoshi takes his hands and slaps Hanamiya Makoto’s ass roughly. Hanamiya winces and breaks the kiss and glares at the taller male, “Don’t give me that look, we both know you love a good spanking, Ma-ko-to,” Kiyoshi chuckles as he suddenly picked up the smaller male and carried him to one of the empty counters. 

 

“Were you going to have me waiting all fucking night for you?” Hanamiya sneered as he was placed on top of the counter. 

 

Kiyoshi chuckled as he moved his across the other males bodies, “I don’t have a lot of time so we have to make this quick,” he stepped back and quickly took off his jacket.

 

“You don’t have to fucking tell me twice,” Hanamiya stated as he jumped down from the counter taking off his jacket and pulling his pants down to his ankles, revealing his toned legs and his black briefs, which are tight on his round ass. “Are you just going to fucking stare like a damn virgin?”

 

Kiyoshi chuckles while reaching out with his hand a rubbing Hanamiya’s rear, “I miss this little ass of yours Hanamiya,” he stated as he began to pull the briefs down, revealing his rear to be slightly red from the first slap. Kiyoshi reached over and stroked his member lightly and then his thumb rubbed over his sensitive and slightly wet head, “you are already leaking.”

 

“No fucking shit,” Hanamiya sneered as he glared daggers back at Kiyoshi, “We haven’t fucked since the beginning of this damn tournament!”

 

Kiyoshi chuckles while pulling down his briefs, “I’ve been waiting for this as well.”

 

“It was your fuckin idea,” Hanamiya snarled as he watched Kiyoshi pulling out his very hard cock, “you better not cum as soon as you put it in, you little shit.”

 

Kiyoshi laughs as he positions his members head at Hanamiya’s twitching hole, “let’s have fun, Hanamiya,” he pauses briefly as he puts his hands in his pocket, “ah I forgot the condoms.”

 

“Fuckin’ id-” Hanamiya voice escalates dramatically, his moan echoing in the decent size restroom, “shit.”

  
  


“You’re so tight,” Kiyoshi grunts as he moves his hands to the others hips, “you used a lot of lube, huh? You must have looked so lewd while prepping yourself for me,” Kiyoshi groaned.

 

“You cum right now and I will break your fucking dick,” Hanamiya attempted to snarl with his flushed face.

 

“Mmm,” Kiyoshi hummed as he gripped tightly onto Hanamiya’s hips. He slowly pulled his dick out of Hanamiya’s tight warmth and it is covered in lube. A soft groan escapes his lips when he notices the other’s hole twitch and he bites his lower lip as his hips snap in a steady, quick, and deep rhythm. 

 

“Ah fuck yes,” Hanamiya screams while attempting desperately to dig his fingers into the countertop, “yes, right there,” he moans as he throws his head back; his face has a thin layer of sweat, his cheeks are a soft red, his eyes are glistened from the pleasure, tears at the corner of his eyes from the pain, and his mouth is open with wet lips and slight drool, which is mostly on the counter.

 

“You like that?” Kiyoshi grunts into Hanamiya’s ear as he keeps his intense pace, “you like me pounding you like this, don’t you.”

 

“Yes, you fuckin,” another loud moan escapes Hanamiya’s wet lips, “idiot.”

 

Kiyoshi chuckles as his right hand moves down and grabs him at the back of the thigh and he lifts it away from the pants, which are now  loosely on the bad boy’s left ankle, and places it bent on top of the counter. Hanamiya insides tighten on Kiyoshi’s hot cock at the sudden new position.  Kiyoshi begins slowly but with each thrust he increases his speed and force. Hanamiya pants in his hold as Kiyoshi’s left hand slides up Hanamiya’s sides, his warm fingers moving up under the slightly sweaty shirt and touching the scorching hot flesh. Kiyoshi’s fingers trail around Hanamiya’s areola as his thumb rubs over the hard and very sensitive nub. Kiyoshi right hand holds the other tightly as Hanamiya becomes undone in Kiyoshi’s hold as the other twists and pulls his nipple.

 

“Fuckin’ shit,” Hanamiya whimpers as his insides being to death grip on the hard shaft inside of him. Kiyoshi left hands move to his soft mouth and he inserts three fingers into his warm mouth and Hanamiya receives them greedily but it barely does anything at repressing his moan as he cums abruptly and it lands on his shirt and on the counter.

 

Kiyoshi kisses his neck as his left hand moves out of his mouth to move Hanamiya’s hair, which is sticking to his forehead from sweat, and pushes it back as he suddenly pulls his head forward causing Hanamiya to fling towards the counter as his hands crash back on the slick countertop. Kiyoshi moves his hand up the other’s back, moving up his shirt as his large palm traces his scorching spine. “Fuck me, you damn bastard,” Hanamiya fails to sneer as both of Kiyoshi hands grab his waist tightly, his fingers practically digging into the flesh.

 

Kiyoshi thrusts his cock into the Hanamiya’s with more vigor than previously and Hanamiya is lost in the pleasure as his eyes roll back, his screams and moans echoing in the tiny restroom;  probably out in the hallway of the secluded bathroom, the slap of skin on skin, and Kiyoshi’s grunts and groans while moving in and out of the tightening, burning insides. Kiyoshi removes his left hand, it does not slow him down or throws off his intensity, and it travels again up Hanamiya’s sweaty back and into his slightly drenched hair. The Iron Heart grabs a handful of the black strands tightly in his large hand and he roughly pulls the Bad Boy’s head back, leaving Hanamiya’s mouth to be wide open and drool dripping down his chin and tears gliding down his face as he keeps his eyes shut tightly. Kiyoshi holds his head there as he moved deeper inside; surprisingly, Hanamiya’s briefs are stretched to its limits and snap apart, almost slapping him on his toned thighs.

 

“Fuck,” Kiyoshi grunts as his hold in Hanamiya’s hair tightens and his thrusts are more frantic and furious. He suddenly stills as he cums, filling up Hanamiya’s insides, his hold in his hair loosens, he draws his hand back and let it rests on his back, as Hanamiya’s head touches the cold surface of the counter and his right leg sloppily touches back on the floor and they both begin to tremble. 

 

Kiyoshi pulls out slowly, and he puts his soft member back inside of his pants as he zip up his zipper with his left hand his right hand slaps Hanamiya’s ass rough enough that he action slightly echos in the room, “it was fun, Ma-ko-to,” Kiyoshi cheers as his phone suddenly rings and Hanamiya Makoto’s exhausted body slowly drops down to the floor. 

 

“Ah, Hyuuga,” Kiyoshi states, “yeah there were people here that wanted to congratulate me for the game,” Kiyoshi picks up his bag, “Ah there? Yeah I know what I want, I will get the-” Kiyoshi turns around and sees Hanamiya on his knees, his ass in the air which has a huge red handprint on his right cheek and his hips are bruised, his left hand moving a decent sized purple vibrator inside of him and his face is of pure desire and lust. His glazed eyes are barely open but filled with want… filled with need, he is biting on his bottom lip and his cheeks and his nose are flushed. “Actually Hyuuga… I won’t be there,” he states as he drops the bag on the floor while quickly throwing off his jacket, “there is a lil desperate kitten that I need to save,” Kiyoshi states as he moves towards a stall and opens the door, “it isn’t like we aren’t going to have a proper celebrating party anyways,” he murmurs as he puts down the toilet lid and seats down, watching the lewd mess in front of him, “mhmm, bye Hyuuga,” he states as he shuts his phone and puts it back in his pocket.

 

Kiyoshi locks eyes with Hanamiya, actually Hanamiya eyes followed Kiyoshi as he moved towards the stall but this time Kiyoshi looks at him with same look of lust, “Come here,” he demands but he suddenly clears his throat, “crawl over here my little kitten,” he restates his demands as he puts on a cheerful smile.

 

Hanamiya clicks his tongue as he rotates his body and gets on all fours. He stares Kiyoshi’s body down as he slowly moves towards him in a cat-like fashion and when he reaches his destination, between Kiyoshi’s widen legs, he places his head on his knee, the one he damaged, and Kiyoshi tenderly strokes his face. Kiyoshi pulls out his cock, which became hard from the lewd display, “lick it,” he demands as he gently moves his chin towards his hardened member.

 

A devious smile spreads across Hanamiya’s face as he slowly begins to stick out his tongue. He makes his tongue widen as he takes long, slow licks across his shaft which taste like salty semen and strawberry lube. He slightly wraps his tongue around the head of his member, causing his soft lips to tease the slit and once he removes his tongue he places a small kiss on the slit before he begins to take the head into his mouth. As he sucks on the the head, his tongue coming out to lick at random, he places his hands at the bottom of the shaft and begins to move it up slowly but roughly twists it in his hand. Kiyoshi groans as Hanamiya took more of his shaft in his mouth; his left hand softly goes through his damp tresses of hair, randomly tugging gently. Hanamiya moans at the sudden tugging and he widens his mouth more as he began to moves deeper down on the searing flesh of Kiyoshi’s cock into his wet mouth until his nose touches the short, brown pubic hair.

 

“Fuck,” Kiyoshi groans as he looks down and makes eye contact with Hanamiya. His hand tightens in his hair, holding him down, as he begins to slowly thrusts upwards, fucking Hanamiya’s mouth. Hanamiya moans over the thick, long cock in his mouth as he Kiyoshi begins to slowly pick up his speed as his hand’s pats Kiyoshi’s knee, the exact one he damaged. “Ah, you want it rougher,” Kiyoshi asks as Hanamiya slightly nods his head agreement. “Okay, if it becomes too much you know what to do.”

 

Kiyoshi places his other hand on top his head, holding it in place, as he vigorously thrusts deep in his throat and grunting as he looked for the signal for him to stop. The signal never appears and drool pours out of Hanamiya’s mouth as Kiyoshi’s cock continues to abuse it, the exact way he craves it, his moans are muffled by the invited member moving in and out, actually never fully out, of his mouth. Hanamiya’s hands grasp on tightly to Kiyoshi’s parallel thighs and his fingers digging deep into the jeans.

 

Kiyoshi roughly pulls on his hair, causing his head to fall back, seconds before Kiyoshi cums and it lands on Hanamiya’s flustered face; it lands on his right eyebrow, his left eyelid, his nose, splatters are on both of his cheeks and a majority of it lands on his mouth. Hanamiya licks his mouth as some of the cum glides down to his chin and lands on his shirt. Kiyoshi looks down and sees that Hanamiya dick is now soft but there are more cum stains at the bottom of his shirt and cum dripping down from his jeans, realizing he reached climaxed from his roughness. 

 

“You okay?” Kiyoshi asks while tenderly moving his hand through the other’s hair and waiting for him to catch his breathe.

 

“Yeah, your cum still taste like shit,” Hanamiya snarls as he reached back and removed the vibrator. 

 

“You look so fuckin’ sexy like this,” Kiyoshi stated as he reached for the other, “I want do it again.”

 

“You stupid idiot,” Hanamiya groans as he attempts to stand up, “we can’t stay in here much longer,” he stands up on his trembling legs while using the walls of the stall for support, “we have to move to some place else. You  remembered my extra clothes right?! You forgot them the last time we did something like this you dumb shitty bastard.”

 

Kiyoshi chuckles as he stands up and holds Hanamiya by the waist and helps him out the stall “yeah I got them,” he stated as he helped Hanamiya to the sink. He walks to his bag and tosses Hanamiya a wash cloth and a facial cleanser; Kiyoshi redresses in a fresher set of clothes as Hanamiya washes his face. Hanamiya walks over to Kiyoshi, without trembling, and Kiyoshi hands him his clothes.

 

“Ah, these are comfortable,” he stated as he took the long sleeve black sweatshirt,which is too big for him cause it belongs to Kiyoshi, boxers, and gray sweatpants, which are an older pair that also belongs to Kiyoshi. 

 

“You should just leave clothes at my house you know?” Kiyoshi stated as he began to put on his jacket.

 

“Don’t be such a fuckin’ sap,” Hanamiya states as he dresses quickly, “it isn’t like what we have is permanent.. why would I do some nausting romantic shit like that,” he puts on his tennis shoes and begins to tie up the laces, “besides you are going off to America soon.”

 

Kiyoshi shrugs as he puts his bag strap on his shoulder, “I may have the opportunity to play in the next-” 

 

Hanamiya flicked him roughly in the middle of his head, “what did we agree? Don’t mention that shit around me with that fuckin’ blissful face,” he sneers as he throws his coat on.

 

Kiyoshi points to his face, which he is doing that dumb goofy smile, and states cheerfully, “this is mostly due to you, Hanamiya.”

 

Hanamiya clicks his tongue as he unlocks the door, and steps outside and greeted by Hara Kazuya who is blowing up a ridiculously large bubble, “Oi,” he calls out as he rips the sign off the bathroom door, “say a fuckin’ word to anyone and I’ll end you.”

 

“Sooo scary Mako-chan,” Hara states as he lifts up his hands from his pockets and the bubble-gum pops all over his face.

 

“Idiot,” Hanamiya states as he walks past him and him and Kiyoshi leave the stadium together to a nearby hotel. 

  
On the way, Kiyoshi pulls Hanamiya into a dark alleyway and kisses him passionately, surprising the smaller male, and leaves him there to catch his breathe as Kiyoshi continues towards the hotel.

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmm, smut.  
> Was it to your satisfaction? Please let me know!  
> Thank you so much for reading this so much! It means a lot to me and you all keep me going!  
> Please feel free to leave comments or/and feedback! (I love to read them! They make my heart do a lil dance <3)
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Symone Nicole
> 
> P.S I'm kinda laughing at myself because I didn't know there was a tag for Smut Tuesdays and here we are lol.  
> P.S.S If you don't know this now... I am terrible at summaries! Sorry T.T


End file.
